


Not Happy?

by Control_Room



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, happiness, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: A Shakespearean Sonnet i had to write for school.





	Not Happy?

Happiness is quite full of a wonder,

"What there is to question?" you may ask one,

It is such a thing to ponder,

Here is a twisting answer to make it done.

 

Despite the others behind your eloquence,

Jollity, however, is not required,

There are words of joy are in your defense,

If a so happy outcome is desired.

 

To be joyous is something fun and sweet,

But there are days you cannot grin at all,

And melancholy forces a quick retreat,

Do not mind it and smile though it is droll.

 

Fake it ‘til you make it is what is said,

Always keep your chin up and look ahead.


End file.
